


Pretty Little Doll

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Weiss receives an invitation and a present from her mistress.





	Pretty Little Doll

On a day like any other, Weiss opened her locker and found a surprise inside. It was a small bag from a renown store specializing in women’s undergarments. Weiss made sure that no one was around before she peeked inside. She couldn’t immediately tell what sort of lingerie it was, only that it was an icy blue color and felt wonderfully soft. The fabric was thin and embroidered, but with what she couldn’t say at the time. Attached to the bag was a note that read:

_Tonight, 8pm, my apartment. Wear it for me.  
\- G_

Weiss’ heart beat a little faster when she read those elegant letters, and a smile appeared on her face. It had been a while since her last invitation.

At the appointed time, Weiss stood before an unassuming door and gave it a knock. Silence. She wanted to knock again, but she knew better. Her host made her wait for as long as they saw fit and Weiss’ impatience would only serve to sour their mood, so she waited. After a minute or so, Weiss heard locks opening and the doorknob turning.  
“Miss Schnee”, Glynda greeted her.  
“Professor Goodwitch”, Weiss responded.  
Glynda beckoned the heiress inside and Weiss followed the invitation.  
“It has been a while. Do you remember the way?”, Glynda asked.  
“Yes, Professor”  
Weiss was under the impression that Glynda’s apartment was quite large, however, she never saw much of it. Whenever Glynda invited her, she kept all doors shut and the lights low. All she knew of the apartment was the hallway she was in just then and the second door on the left around the corner. That was her destination. 

The door opened into Glynda’s bedroom. It was dominated by a large canopy bed. The bedclothes looked velvety black in the low light. Everything else was obscured by shadows, except for a standing mirror, reflecting light shining in from an adjacent bathroom.  
Glynda walked over to a small table and poured two glasses of wine.  
“You seem a little nervous, Miss Schnee. Care for a drink to calm yourself?”, Glynda asked.  
“Yes, thank you, professor”, Weiss said and took the offered glass from Glynda’s hand.  
Glynda wasn’t entirely correct in her estimate. Weiss wasn’t shaking with nervousness, she was jittery with excitement. She tentatively sipped her wine. It was sweet and quite strong. The alcohol warmed her body and after a few sips she felt calm. Glynda watched her guest relax.  
“The bathroom is ready when you are, Miss Schnee”, Glynda said.  
She said it in a polite, nonchalant sort of way, but Weiss knew that Glynda was growing impatient. Both of them were eager to begin. Weiss emptied her glass and handed it back to Glynda.  
“If you’ll excuse me”, the heiress said and entered the bathroom.

Weiss closed the door behind her. She always felt small in this room. It housed a luxurious bathtub and a walk in shower big enough for two or three people. Next to a toilet sat a sink, both elegant and simple in design. Above the sink was a large mirror, flanked by shelves holding Glynda’s toiletries. Yet, the room felt spacious.  
The walls were covered in small white tiles, broken up by larger decorative lavender tiles. The floor, on the other hand, featured large black marble tiles. Everything was spotless and it seemed to Weiss as if the room could never have possibly been used before, despite the fact that she had used it several times herself. Glynda just kept an impeccably clean shop.  
Weiss walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed, whether from excitement or from the wine she couldn’t say. She started undressing. Her boots came first, then her little jacket slipped off of her shoulders. Lastly, she unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down. With her dress at her feet she inspected herself in the mirror. She wore Glynda’s gift. It was a lace bodysuit with long sleeves and a high collar. It reminded her of a leotard, only more indecent. The fabric was thin and mostly see-through. The embroidery was themed around feathers and wings. From the crotch two wings unfurled and formed the edges of the leg holes, just barely hiding her slit from view. Another pair of wings had its origin just below her cleavage, framing her breasts. Her nipples were not only exposed, but emphasized by little embroideries in the shape of feathers. They looked as if they were just about to brush against them. Weiss turned around to inspect the back. A set of wings sat between her shoulders. Below the wings were several feathers strewn about as if they had just fallen from them. The bottom was made like a thong, exposing Weiss tender buttocks. Just above her butt was another embroidered pair of wings, reminiscent of a lower back tattoo.  
_Glynda has fantastic taste_ , she thought to herself, not for the first time. After making sure that her hair was perfect, Weiss braced herself to enter the bedroom.

In the meantime, Glynda was busy with her own preparations. She lit a lamp, and the dusky room was illuminated by warm light. It wasn’t well-lit by any means, just enough to create an intimate mood. Next, she stepped in front of the mirror and stripped. Her cape and blouse dropped first, closely followed by her skirt. Her undergarments were all black, contrasting wonderfully with her milky skin. Her bra and panties were a matching set of embroidered silk, featuring flowers. The ensemble served to compliment her shapely body and draw attention to her finest assets, her ample bosom and the curve of her hips. Satisfied with her look, she took a seat on the edge of her bed, crossed her legs and waited for her guest to join her, with riding crop in hand.

When Weiss opened the door and stepped inside, both women looked at each other and thought: gorgeous. Glynda motioned for Weiss to stand before her with her crop and the heiress came closer, swaying her hips for Glynda’s viewing pleasure. The professor looked her over for a moment.  
“How do you like my gift?”, she asked.  
“I think it’s beautiful, mistress. It’s pretty and feels good on my skin”, Weiss answered meekly.  
Glynda extended a hand and touched her sleeve, feeling the fabric.  
“Only the very best for my doll”, she said and retracted her hand.  
“Of course, mistress. Thank you, mistress”  
Glynda touched Weiss with her crop and let its tip travel across her body, following the embroidered patterns.  
“It matches your pretty blue eyes. You truly look like a little ice queen”.  
Glynda said that with so much affection that Weiss couldn’t even get mad.  
“You’re too kind, mistress”, she said as Glynda’s crop paused at her navel and began drawing circles. The crop traveled up in between her breasts, gently curved around and brushed over one of Weiss erect nipples. It slid down her side and came to rest on her hip. Glynda pushed the tip of the crop harder into Weiss flesh, indicating that she wanted her doll to turn around. Weiss obeyed.  
Glynda placed the crop’s tip on the nape of Weiss’ neck and let it follow the tender line of her spine while she took in the view of Weiss erotic little bottom. Her riding crop continued its way down, in between her pillowy butt cheeks, across Weiss tender lips, drawing a gasp from the heiress. Glynda continued to gently rub her pussy through the fabric as she spoke.  
“Does that feel good, doll?”  
“Yes, mistress”, Weiss answered, trying to keep her hips from moving. It wasn’t her place to take pleasure. Glynda would provide it if she deserved it.  
“Did you notice the little surprise this suit has in store?”, Glynda asked.  
“Mmh, n-no, mistress”  
The crop stopped rubbing, and Weiss felt how the tip pressed into her now. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt it directly. The bodysuit had a secret slit to allow easy access. The crop rubbed Weiss’ slit and pressed against her clit. Weiss was unable to stifle a moan.  
“Ahh, there it is”, Glynda said and focused her attention on Weiss’ tender spot exclusively.  
Weiss desperately tried to control herself but standing still and being quiet were impossible simultaneously. Opting for the former, her moans and labored breath filled the air.  
“Don’t cum”, Glynda told her, not slowing down at all.  
Weiss whimpered in dismay as her knees grew shaky. She soon began to whine as she desperately tried to keep her orgasm at bay. Glynda watched her pretty butt twitch with excitement.  
“M-mistress, please, I can’t-”, Weiss begged. Glynda kept going, but just as Weiss was about to lose it, she pulled her riding crop away and left the heiress standing at the very brink. Weiss still fought her urge but started whimpering in confusion when she realized that the teasing had stopped. Then she felt the riding crop on her hip again, wet this time, and turned to face Glynda. Weiss’ face was beet-red and pearls of sweat trickled across it. She was beautiful.  
“Very good, doll”, Glynda said.  
The praise helped Weiss relax a little bit.  
“I think you deserve a break”.  
Glynda then took a pillow from her bed and handed it to Weiss. She looked to her mistress for instructions.  
“For your knees”, Glynda explained.  
Her mind was still a bit fuzzy from the near orgasm but she knew what to do after that clarification.  
She placed the pillow on the floor in front of Glynda and knelt down. The witch offered her a foot and Weiss accepted it reverently. Then she began to cover it with kisses. Glynda’s feet were flawless and smelled wonderful. The skin was silky smooth and her toes beautifully proportioned.  
“Such a good little doll. Seems like your last punishment was worth it”.  
“Yes, mistress”, Weiss said before she started sucking one of Glynda’s toes.  
Weiss hadn’t behaved well during their last fling and Glynda refused to see her for a few weeks. After being deprived of Glynda’s affections for so long, Weiss was eager to please and make up for it. As Weiss moved on to Glynda’s other foot, worshiping it just like the first one, Glynda started talking.  
“Do you like any boys, doll?”  
That question surprised Weiss.  
“I might like one, mistress”, she said.  
“You will answer clearly when I ask you a question”, Glynda said, her voice instantly chilly.  
“Yes, mistress. Forgive me, mistress. I do have a crush on someone”, Weiss admitted.  
“I saw you with someone at the dance. Neptune, I believe. Is it him?”  
“Yes, mistress”.  
Glynda huffed scornfully.  
“He is beneath you. But that’s besides the point. Did you do anything with him?”, she asked.  
Weiss blushed at the question.  
“N-no, mistress. We only kissed once”.  
“Good. But you would like to do more, correct?”  
Weiss blushed further.  
“Y-yes, mistress”, she admitted.  
“In that case”, Glynda said and got up. She stood there, her crotch mere inches from Weiss face.  
“Take them off”, she ordered.  
Weiss looked up at her mistress, and when she was certain that she was serious, she reached for those sexy black panties.  
“No hands”, Glynda added, smirking.  
Weiss sat there flabbergasted for a moment, but desire emboldened her. She bit the hem of Glynda’s panties and started dragging them down. Her nose brushed against a fine strip of blonde pubes as she dragged them down. Her head almost touched the floor when the panties rested at the mistress’ ankles. Glynda let her stay like that for a moment, enjoying both the view of Weiss rear and the fact that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was prostrating herself in front of her. Soon enough, Glynda stepped out of her panties and Weiss rose again, panties still hanging from her mouth, and looking up at her mistress like a dog after fetching a ball. Glynda took her panties, balled them up in her hand and pressed them against Weiss’ nose.  
“Smell it”  
Weiss inhaled deeply. She felt that the panties were a little damp. They were warm and smelled fantastic. Glynda let her have a couple deep breaths before she took them away and tossed them aside.  
“Do you want me?”, Glynda asked.  
“Yes, mistress”, Weiss whimpered.  
Glynda smiled at that and beckoned Weiss to follow her. They moved over to the other side of the bed, where a nightstand stood. A towel lay atop the nightstand, covering something.  
“Take a look”, Glynda said and sat down.  
Weiss removed the towel and dropped it. Her eyes passed between the nightstand and her mistress.  
“Pick one”, she told her.  
On the nightstand lay three strap-ons of varying sizes.  
“Pick one for what, mistress?”, Weiss asked.  
“You’ve been such a good girl tonight that I decided to reward you. Pick the one you’d like to get fucked by”, Glynda explained as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world.  
Weiss, meanwhile, almost fainted at the prospect. Glynda had been so angry with her the last time and now she got such a reward. Her mistress was so generous! She inspected her options. One was gigantic, at least as big as her forearm. She wondered what Glynda needed such a ridiculous thing for. It was out of the question. Then there was an elegant, long one. It looked appealing to Weiss. The third one was short, thick and covered with little bumps. She licked her lips at the sight. Normally she might’ve preferred the long one, but she had already come close to a climax that night and knew she wouldn’t last long.  
_Might as well make it fast and hard_ , she thought and grasped the studded one.  
“Very well”, Glynda said and took the strap-on from her.  
While Weiss climbed on the bed, Glynda equipped herself with the pleasure tool. Then she followed Weiss onto the bed and pushed her down. She climbed on top of the heiress and put her slender legs over her shoulders, pinning her down. In this very intimate missionary position the tip of the dildo dangled just above Weiss eager pussy. Then Glynda began to dive in. Weiss had to suppress a cuss as she felt the richly textured thing stretch her open. She groaned loudly as Glynda slipped all the way inside her.  
“You can scream”, her mistress whispered just before she started humping her rapidly. There was no holding back anymore. Weiss came on the spot and wanted everyone to know.  
“I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Ahh, fuuuuck! YES!”  
She never stopped screaming either. The orgasm wasn’t subsiding and Glynda just kept hammering into her with that bumpy cock. Waves of pleasure crashed down on her, her pussy was salivating like crazy, letting Glynda go even faster. Overwhelmed with it all, Weiss tried to grasp for something to hold on to. She wanted to grab Glynda’s ass but only reached her lower back. As good as it was, it became too much to bear for Weiss.  
“Mistress! Please, stop! I need to pee!”, she yelled.  
“If you think I’ll ever invite you back here if you wet my bed then you are sorely mistaken, young lady”, Glynda growled into her ear, not letting up.  
On one hand this stressed Weiss out, making her pussy tense up which helped with holding her pee, however, it also made the feeling of Glynda’s fucking more intense which negated any advantage she might’ve gained.  
“Please, mistress”, Weiss cried desperately.  
Then Glynda groaned and yanked herself out of her doll.  
“Go and relieve yourself”  
Weiss practically flew into the bathroom. Glynda had just wanted to cum. Now that that was accomplished, she took the strap-on off, went to pour another two glasses of wine, and made herself comfortable on her bed.

After a while she heard the toilet flush. Weiss came out shortly thereafter. She looked somewhat distressed and stood there on shaky legs. Glynda patted the mattress, inviting the heiress to join her. Weiss slowly came over.  
“You’re not angry?”, she asked meekly.  
“Why would I be?”  
“You had to stop for me”.  
“No, you held out just long enough for me to cum”, Glynda said and chuckled to herself. “Wine?”.  
Weiss accepted and snuggled up to her mistress. Glynda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Weiss rested her head on the older woman’s chest, occasionally lifting it to drink her wine.  
Weiss wondered what Glynda saw in her. Their’s was not a romantic relationship. Glynda often made Weiss put on sexy clothes and took pictures of her. She was probably really just a pretty little doll to her, but that was fine.It wasn’t like she was in love with the woman. Glynda simply gave her what she needed. Her life had been in turmoil ever since she started to emancipate herself. It was scary and made her yearn for the past, when everything was easier. A past where following the commands of others was everything she did, and disobedience was punished. However, Glynda also showed her appreciation for her obedience, which she never got back home. The only one that appreciated her there was Winter. While Glynda’s appreciation wasn’t the familial sort Weiss yearned for, it was of a kind that sated other yearnings she had. 

After they had finished their wine in contemplative silence Weiss raised her voice.  
“Do you mind if I spend the night?”  
“Not at all”, Glynda replied kindly.  
Both women stripped out of their lingerie and drifted off into sleep together.  
When they woke up, they showered together, had breakfast, and just before 8am Weiss was about to leave.  
“I’ll be in touch”, Glynda told her and was about to shut the door, but Weiss put her foot in the door.  
“What is i-”, Glynda started before Weiss placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
“Thank you for last night”, Weiss said, turned around and was off.  
Glynda leaned against the door frame and watched her leave with a smile.  
_She really is a cute little doll._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into feet and I think it shows. Hope you feet people out there got a kick out of it regardless.


End file.
